


Prove Them Wrong

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano can't believe he actually did what he did.  But Fernando has some helpful words for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Them Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 5/30  
> Prompt: Pornstar

Fernando finds Feliciano’s mouth as he continues to thrust hard into the other man.  “Come for me,” he moans out. 

 

Feliciano gasps when Fernando wraps his hand around his cock and pumps his fist.  “Yes, right there,” Feliciano mumbles.  He falls back onto the bed as he comes hard.

 

“That’s it, Baby.”  Fernando pulls out of Feliciano, ripping the condom off.  “Suck me.  Make me come.”

 

Shifting, Feliciano takes Fernando’s cock into his mouth and sucks him.  He looks up at the other man as best as he can.  Fernando grips the dark blonde’s head, watching as he takes all of him.

 

“Oh yeah.”  He pushes Feliciano back and pumps his cock.  “Open up.”

 

Feliciano opens his mouth in time to take Fernando’s load.  He licks his lips when Fernando takes a step back.  The dark haired man leans down and kisses him hard.  In the matter of moments, it’s all over.  Fernando is backing up as crew members come onto the set.  He takes the towel that is offered to him.

 

Feliciano frowns as he stands up and takes the towel he’s offered as well.  He wipes his face before wrapping the towel around his waist.  He really did this.  The one thing he never thought he would do and here he is.  It wasn’t just a simple video either; no, it was with one of the more well-known porn stars.  Feliciano still can’t believe he did this.

 

After he’s able to shower and get dressed, he returns to the set.  The director of the film smiles at him as he claps.

 

“Nicely done,” the man says.

 

Feliciano smiles a little.  “Thanks.”

 

“You sure you’ve never done this before?  I was honestly amazed we didn’t have to reshoot some scenes.  We normally do because equipment doesn’t always cooperate in front of the camera.”

 

“Yeah, well…”  Feliciano stops when he sees Fernando approaching.  “Helps when your costar looks like that.”

 

“Suppose so,” Tommy says.  “Well, if you’re interested in doing any others, let me know.  You have my number.  You’ll be receiving the rest of your pay within the next week.”

 

Feliciano nods.  “Sounds good.”  He shakes Tommy’s hand.  “Thanks again.”  He glances over at Fernando one last time before he walks out to the parking lot.  God, he must be crazy for letting this happen.  He leans against his car.  “You’ve really put yourself out there, Feli,” he mutters.

 

“Talk to yourself often?” Fernando asks as he approaches.

 

Feliciano looks at him, raising an eyebrow when the man leans against the car beside him.  “Not usually with others around.”

 

Fernando laughs softly.  “This really your first?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow.”  He nudges Feliciano.  “Not bad.”  He smiles.  “Listen, don’t beat yourself up over it.  It doesn’t make you a horrible person because you did porn.  Can I ask why you did it?”

 

“Honestly?  I have no clue.”  Feliciano shrugs.  “I guess to prove to my ex I was good.  I don’t know.  Stupid, huh?”

 

“No.  Kinda started that way myself.”  Fernando grins.  “I just couldn’t get enough of it then.  It’s not for everyone.  And if you decide you don’t want that to be put out anywhere, just call and tell them.”  He holds out a card.  “Or me and I’ll take care of it.”

 

Feliciano takes the card.  “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.  See you ‘round I’m sure.”  Fernando gives him a small wave before walking away.

 

Feliciano can’t help but smile a little.  So this is something he never imagined himself doing; but he can’t be too upset about it.  At the end of the day, he actually had enjoyed himself.

 

**The End**


End file.
